


Loki Wants a Date!

by KuroBakura



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really wants to ask this guy on a date but is too nervous to. So, one day while hanging out with Thor and his friends, Thor got the idea to help Loki get the date he's been wishing for.</p>
<p>This has only two chapters BUT I might to a one-shot from this about the date if people want me to.</p>
<p>Sachey Monroe is an original character by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys and Woes

Loki sat a table in the cafeteria at the college he goes to. He always sits alone but likes it that way. He was having a bad day.

“I seriously do not know why people think being gay is such a horrible thing? I'm not hurting anyone and them just bashing and degrading me is worst! Ugh...I hate people so much.” Loki thought as he was at the table. Loki is not only gay but a “nerd” (what people consider a nerd at the college) and gets bullied every day. Loki leaned back for a few seconds and sighed before eating. He grabbed his fork and began to pick at his food. As he had some on there and was about to put it in his mouth, he stopped. He saw a certain person across at a table, sitting alone as well.

The person's hair was shaved on the right side but long on the left (and the bangs were long as well as covering his left eye). It was colored pastel purple with neon blue bangs. Eyes were a light brown/hazel mix. Skin was pale peachy and has freckles across their face. Not to mention, the many piercings this person has as well. 5 or 6 from what Loki counted. They wore makeup...most of the time. This person is also in Loki's drawing course. They have talked before but briefly. Both of them want to be animators but the person also want to be a comic book/manga artist. Also, the person was a gay male.

“He's so adorable!” Loki squealed silently in his head. Then, he began to feel sad.

“But...he would never go out with me? He deserves better than me. ….I feeling like this.” Loki said, feeling like he was going to cry.

“Hey, brotha!” someone said to Loki. This made Loki jumped back in his seat and fall onto the floor. This caused a huge boom/thud. Everyone began to laugh. As Loki sat up, he began to feel tears well up. He looked at Thor who was saying something.

“ _ **ENOUGH LAUGHING!**_ It's not Loki's fault. If you want to laugh at something or someone, laugh at me!” Thor shouted. That made everyone shut up very quickly. Thor bent down to help Loki up. He helped Loki and and Loki sat at the table. Withing a minute, everything was “normal” again. Loki laid his head on the table. Thor put his hand on Loki's back and began to rub it.

“Sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I also truly apologize for people laughing at you because of me. ..Are you okay?” Thor said. Loki sighed and lifted up his head.

“It's okay and I'm fine. Thanks.” Loki said. I wasn't paying attention to things around me.” Loki told Thor. Which then, made Loki remember that his crush was sitting **RIGHT ACROSS** at another table!

“Oh crap! I hope he didn't see that!! ...Oh no....what if he did?!” Loki thought. Loki begin to worry and blush.

“Loki?” Thor asked. Loki looked across the room to the table where the person was sitting. Apparently, the person left before this whole happened....hopefully. Loki sighed and looked at Thor.

“It's nothing, Thor.” Loki said. Thor knew it was more than that but he didn't want to put Loki through anymore embarrassment today, so he let it go. Thor and Loki began to eat.

“So, how's your first month of college so far.” Thor asked. Loki swallowed and then sighed.

“...Oh.” Thor asked again. Loki looked at him.

“Thor, can it be summer break already?” Loki asked. Thor laughed but understood how Loki feels.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Thor asked.

“....Yea.” Loki said. Thor got comfortable and Loki began.

“Okay, so the first week was great. Second week, halfway through, people began to find out that I was gay. Which, is it not something I'm going to hide but it spread like wildfire. I heard the whispers when I walked by. Three week, it began to really pick and that's when the bullying and bashing started. And earlier today, I sat next to a guy who was homophobic and he gave me a look. Fine but when I asked him to please be quiet. He got furious and yelled at me the words, “I do not take orders from fags.” That's when I got angry and cusses him out. The teacher was out and only saw me cussing. So, I was sent to the dean's office and I_ told him what happened. He basically to me to just go take a breather and not go back to class. I found out from the dean that he hates bullying. I was afraid to tell him the student's name because the guy who yelled at me does wrestling as a hobby. So, I just left the building and came back in for lunch. I didn't want to leave the grounds today to go get lunch. And that's what has happened up to now.” Loki said. He knew he didn't mentioned the guy he saw across the table but Loki will tell him eventually. Thor looked around the cafeteria.

“Thor, what are you doing?” Loki asked.  
“Trying to see if you could point out the guy who yelled at you.” Thor said.

“Why?” Loki said.

“So....I can punch his stupid face.” Thor saw, taking a drink of water.

“Thor, please do not.” Loki said. Even though, Thor **REALLY** wanted to, he needed to respect Loki's plea as well.

“Fine...though....I'm tempted.” Thor said. Loki laughed but still felt depressed. After lunch and school, they went their separate ways to their other classes.

 

 

_**-Later that day-** _

 

It was around 5pm when Loki came home and he saw to see four of Thor's friends there. Tony, Steve and Clint were playing on their 3DS(s), while Bruce was on his iPad, doing research for a project. Thor was in the kitchen.

“H-hi, everyone.” Loki said. Bruce looked up to see who was talked and saw Loki.

“Hey, Loki!” Bruce said. The other three looked up and waved. After a few minutes, the other 3 turned off their games systems and greeted Loki better.

“Loki, you okay?” Tony asked. Tony, Clint and Bruce are the brains of the 5 of them. They would know if Loki was lying.

“I'm okay. Where's Thor?” Loki asked. Then he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and into the living area.

“Bruce, I think we are out of Sprite but we have....oh. Hi, Brotha! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that the guys are staying the weekend with us.” Thor said, who was cut off guard by seeing Loki.

“Hi. It's fine.” Loki said. They thanked Loki, who was welcomed to come hang out with them. To Loki, this sounded like a wonderful idea. It might help him get his mind off of today. Loki put his stuff down and went to go get some water. When he came out, the guys were chit-chatting.

“So, Clint, have you asked Natasha out yet?” Tony asked, nudging him.

“No....not yet.” Clint said. Loki decided to hide so he could hear this from a distance.

“Why not? You have liked her for what, 3 years now?” Tony said.

“Yes but unlike you, Tony, I'm not good-looking.” Clint said.

“How do you know she likes guys based on looks?” Bruce piped up, who was actually right. How does Clint know if she does or doesn't?

“The way she looked at these muscular/built guys. I can't compete with that!” Clint said.

“You know, Clint, for a down-to-Earth and smart guy, you're being dumb right now. How do you know unless you ask? I mean, we aren't forcing you but you should ask her before it's too late.” Steve said.

“How do you ask someone out, though?”Loki piped up from behind the wall in the kitchen. They all turned to see Loki, looking at them.

“Brotha, how long have you been standing there?” Thor asked.

“Since Tony asked Clint that question. ...I'm serious, though, how do you ask someone out?” Loki asked, really interested.

“Loki, sit down out here and we will help you with your question. You do not have to be shy.” Steve said. Loki tanked Steve, walked out and sat down on the floor, which Loki liked sitting so they didn't complain. Tony cleared his throat, after getting some soda down it.

“Well, Loki, there really is no actual right way to ask someone out. Being polite is key though.” Tony said.

“That's true.” Bruce said, who never asked anyone out in his life. That's when they all looked at each other and figured it out.

“Loki, is there someone you want to ask out?” Clint asked. Loki looked down at the floor and nodded yes, twice.

“Is she cute?” Tony asked. Steve bopped Tony on top of the head.

Thor's friends didn't know Loki was gay...except for Bruce. Bruce figured that out a long time ago on his own.

“Well....it's not exactly a girl....” Loki said but was nervous to say the rest. It took a minute before Tony, Steve or Clint figured it out. Loki never showed interest in girls like that but a few guys.

“You're gay?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Loki replied.

“For how long?” Tony asked. Loki wanting to be a smart ass answered Tony's question.

“Since I could speak in sass and sashay, Tony.” Loki answered. They laughed but Loki need they support gay rights so they weren't disgusted or making fun of him by laughing.

“Clever one, Loki.” Clint said.

“Thanks.” Loki said. Getting back to what they were originally talking about, they wanted to know this person Loki wanted to ask out. He described the person to them and that's when Bruce realized who it was.

“You want to ask Sachey out ?!” Bruce exclaimed.

“Yes.....why? Is that bad?” Loki asked. They all looked at him at Bruce.

“Sachey is one those types of people who rejects to people a lot because of self-esteem issues. Though, that doesn't mean you can't try.” Bruce said.

“Isn't he in your drawing class?” Steve asked.

“He's in it the hour after me. We have spoken a bit in and at the public library but not so much at any other time..” Loki said.

“Brotha, do you really like him?” Thor asked. That when they realized, Loki really did like him.

“He's very sweet, kind, caring and has a heart of gold, brother. Yes, I do like him very much. Also, I believe his beauty shows on the outside as much as on the inside.” Loki said.

“Then go for it!” Tony said. Loki wanted to say okay but it's not that easy.

“Well....people bully me and I do not want to embarrass Sachey if he's has these issues. I want to him to feel okay and protected. Not scared and depressed.” Loki explained. That's when Thor had an idea.

“I'll help you!” Thor said. Loki looked at Thor.

“You will but how?” Loki asked. It Thor and minute but he came up with an idea and explained it to Loki. Loki agreed to this but on one condition. If something happens, Thor has to take the blame. Thor agreed because it was his idea in the first place.

 

After that, they spent the whole weekend just hanging out and helping Thor figure out how to help Loki get his date with Sachey.

 


	2. When Loki Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse......

It was Tuesday afternoon, Loki was in his class but Thor wasn't in his. He knew Sachey came out to relax a hour before his drawing class. As Thor thought he wasn't going to show up, he saw him. His hair was dyed black with white streaks in it and wearing goth makeup. Thor decided to got for it now.

“Excuse me.” Thor said when Sachey walked past Thor a bit. He looked up and turned around.

“Yes?” he said in a girly voice. Thor now felt weird but he wanted to make his brother happy.

“Yes, um, hi. My name is Thor.” he told Sachey, holding out his hand.

“Hi. Sachey Monroe. Nice to meet you.” Sachey said, shaking Thor's hand.

“Thanks. I have a question for you...well....it's for someone else.” Thor said. Sachey was nervous but he felt like this guy wasn't playing any tricks on him. Before Thor could ask, the first warning bell ran.

“Damn!” Thor thought. Sachey saw Thor was disappointed that he didn't get to ask. That went Sachey said something to him.

“If you want to ask me after school, meet me at the public library around 4pm. And please, bring the person with you.” Sachey told him.

“Sure! 4pm at the public library. Got it. Thanks!” Thor said, rushing to get his stuff and to class.

“Yep and you're welcome. Bye!” Sachey said, rushing to class as well. They both parted ways and onto their classes.

 

-Later at the Library-

 

It was around 4pm and Loki was on his way to the library to meet Sachey to ask him that question. Unfortunately, Thor had to say after school due to an incident that happened. Remember when Loki didn't want Thor to punch that guy in the face. Well, after Thor found that guy talking shit about gays about and Loki around lunchtime....well...lets just say that Thor's temptation finally took it's toll. Thor punched that dude squared in the nose and broke it and they fought until it took 3 teachers to get them off of each other. Hoping Sachey didn't hear about it, he continued to his destination. When he got there, he saw Sachey standing, reading a manga. Loki took two breathes and walked over to him.

“Sachey?” Loki asked. Sachey looked up and actually was happy to see Loki.

“Hi, Loki!” Sachey said. They both shook hands and went to bench in a private part outside of the library to talk.

“Sorry Thor couldn't make it. Something happened and he had to stay after school.” Loki said.

“ I heard about what happened.” Sachey said.

“Oh no.” Loki thought, suddenly worrying that his chances to get a date might be screwed.

“If you see Thor, tell him I said thank you for doing that.” Sachey said. This shocked the hell out of Loki.

“Huh? What?” Loki asked confused. Sachey told Loki that the guy Thor beat up was his ignoramus, douche-bag older cousin. He told Loki that even the family doesn't like him around because of his hateful personality. Loki told him that Thor is older brother and supports gay rights.

“Oh wow. No wonder you were thankful Thor did that.” Loki said.

“Yep. ...By the way, Thor said someone wanted to me a question but was nervous about asking me. Which, I rather they ask me in person.” Sachey said. This made Loki feel better and more confident but still scared because there is that chance that Sachey could reject him.

“Um...yes....actually...that person was....well..me.” Loki admitted. Sachey's eyes lit up as if he was glad it was Loki.

“Well, go ahead and ask me.” Sachey told him. Loki took a breath and looked at Sachey with a serious face.

“Sachey....uh...I do not know how to say it easier than this? ...Would you go on a date with me? To dinner?” Loki finally said but then looked down. He was now waiting for the final verdict that could make or break his heart. That's when Loki felt Sachey's hand touch his left shoulder. Loki looked up and Sachey...and he was smiling.

“What day would you like to go out on this dinner date?” Sachey answered, smiling. Loki was happy and shocked.

“Really?! You'll go out with me?!” Loki said. Sachey giggled. Secretly, Sachey has a crush on Loki.

“Yes. In fact, I was hoping it was you that was going to ask me a question.” Sachey answered back. Loki didn't know whether to faint or squealed internally so instead, he just calmed down and answered Sachey's question.

“Friday and 7pm? I'll pick you up and you pick out the restaurant. Do not worry about prices, I'm paying for this anyway.” Loki said, smiling.

“Friday at 7 sounds perfect.” Sachey said. That's when both their phones went off. They both had to leave, but, before they did, they exchanged phones numbers and addresses.

“See you tomorrow at school and on Friday!” Sachey said.

“See ya!” Loki said, waving. They headed to their homes. When Loki got home, Thor was on the couch, his right eye bruised and an ice pack on his head. His head wasn't hurting but it helped the swelling on his whole face. Thor looked over and saw Loki coming through the door.

“Hey, Brotha. Sorry about today.” Thor said, thinking Loki was mad at him.

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Loki asked.

“Proud but in some pain. By the way, please do not be mad at me.” Thor said. Loki chuckled a bit.

“Actually, I told Sachey he told me he wanted to say thank you for that.” Loki said, going to the kitchen to get some water. Came back out and Thor had a confused look on his face. He handed Thor a root beer and told him what Sachey said.

“Wow. That's ironic.” Thor said, then taking a sip of his soda.

“Yep.” Loki said, taking a sip of his drink and then putting it on the table. Thor was now curious about what Sachey's answer was to Loki's question.

“So?” Thor asked.

“Huh?” Loki asked Thor.

“Sorry. I meant to ask what was Sachey's answer to your question.” Thor asked again. Loki appeared but then smiled.

“We are going out on a dinner date on Friday at 7.” Loki said, taking another sip of his drink.

“YES!!!” Thor said, very excited but then remembered.....he got punched in the face and then held the right side of it.

“Ow. Congrats, brotha!” Thor said.

“Thanks but I really have to thank you for this.” Loki said. If wasn't for Thor getting Sachey's attention and then Sachey telling Thor to meet him at the library, this wouldn't have happened at all...well...maybe later on, but hey, Loki got his date, so it worked out very well.

“No problem.” Thor said. They decided to order pizza that night. When Loki was going to get ready for bed, Thor was already fast asleep on the couch, with a pillow under his head. Loki went to the hall closet and got out a blanket for him and covered him with it. He lean/bent over and kissed Thor's forehead.

“I love ya, brother. Thank you for everything.” Loki said. Loki then locked the door, went upstairs and got ready for bed. He laid in for a little bit, thinking about how he can't wait to see Sachey for their date on Friday.

“Wow. He actually said yes. …That's just amazing.” Loki thought. Then Loki's cell rang. He forgot to turn it off on the charger. He got up walked over to it and looked at it. It was a text from Sachey. He quickly looked at it and smiled. It said:

_ **“Hi! Just wanted to wish a good night. Hope I didn't bother you or anything. Can't wait to see you Friday! Night Loki! -Sachey”** _

Loki quickly texted back this:

_ **“Hi! You didn't bother me at all. In fact, I was just thinking the same thing. I can't wait either. Night Sachey. -Loki”** _

Before Loki turned off his phone he got another text from Sachey. It was a smiley/blushing face and the text said:

“ _ **Yay! ….Goodnight. -Sachey**_ ”

Loki kissed his phone (not touching it) and then turned it off. He went back to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
